Do It Yourself
by Master Pencil
Summary: A milestone is about to happen at Warioware Inc. A new game will now allow players to make their own microgames. Will this help Wario and his company in the long run, or will it bring about something Wario doesn't want? A oneshot.


**Do It Yourself**

**By Master Pencil**

It was a faithful day for Wario and his company. With the help of the Super makermatic 21, he and his team had just created a brand new game that would give gamers the power to make their own microgames. It wasn't so much that Wario felt lazy; he just wanted to have yet another brilliant idea to make him money.

To celebrate this groundbreaking day, Wario and all of the workers from Warioware Inc were at the local video game store in Diamond City to push their newest addition to the popular franchise. Donned in a white tuxedo complete with top hat, Wario stood rooted to the spot with a wide grin as he held the very first copy of the game in his grubby hands, willing to give it to someone should they pay for it.

"I've been looking to this day forever!" he said to his pals. "Who would've known my company would come to this?!"

Finally, the first customer arrived at the door. Wario showed him the first copy as soon as he came in.

"You're just in time, kid!" he told him. "You're lucky enough to get the first Warioware D.Y.I copy from yours truly!"

The kid gave him a smile as he paid him the money, and then Wario was more than eager to hand over.

"Aren't you cheery about what you've got, kid?" Wario asked. "You're not jumping up and down."

"No, I'm not," he replied. "But I am happy that I'm going to make better microgames than you."

Wario dropped his jaw as the kid walked away casually. All of a sudden, he didn't think so highly what he just did.

"Great," he grumbled. "Now I'm going to make competition."

And what made it more unnerving for Wario was that all of these people were going to be making their own microgames too. It was exactly what he wanted, but now the concept could backfire. He still got tons of money anyway. The more he saw green, the more comfortable he felt.

"The money's just adding up!" he said as he saw cash handed over the counter by the many customers buying the game.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," said Ashley.

Wario decided to shrug that off for the moment, but as he lay in bed that night, he couldn't help but think he had just created an army of microgame creators for him to face. That next day, when he got up to take the paper, a crowd of people stood there holding their DS handhelds. A dread slowly rose within Wario.

"What's going on?" he asked them.

"We want to show you the microgames we made!" said the same kid who he met the other day.

He went up to Wario and showed him a microgame that involved Wario being chased by the same kid on a rocket. It went so smoothly that Wario was both impressed and scared.

"You know what's funny, Wario?" he asked him.

"Uh, what?" he replied.

"You could have made that same game too," he said.

"I wouldn't make a game about me being chased by you on a rocket!" said Wario. "And the objective wouldn't be to run me over!"

The crowd laughed, and they all got around Wario to show theirs. He was so surprised to see how good their microgames were that his fear of future competition was gaining on him.

"No, I can't watch anymore!" he pleaded.

"Why not?" asked the kid.

"You all are going to start your own microgame companies and then I'm going to have competition and I'll get less money!" he exclaimed.

They looked at each other, and then the kid shook his head.

"Are you crazy, Wario? We would never want to put up with the hassle of running a company!"

"Really?" he said. "You don't want to make money?!"

"No, we just want to make microgames to have fun," he told him. "Isn't that want you wanted?"

Wario guessed that that was what his original intent was, besides money obviously. Without having fun, there was no way he would get cash.

"Alright then, let me see what you've got! Can you impress the one and only Wario?!" he asked them all.

And so Wario never again worried about future competition. He instead learned to enjoy what others can make up and appreciate just how big Warioware had become.


End file.
